Technical Field
The invention relates to a vehicle identification means, preferably a vehicle identification, having an at least partially electrically conductive film which is at least partially implemented as a hologram, a data carrier which can be read out in a contactless manner, in particular a radio chip, and an antenna for the data carrier, a vehicle identification means, preferably a vehicle identification, having an at least partially electrically conductive film which is at least partially implemented as a hologram and/or as a reflective film, a data carrier which can be read out in a contactless manner, in particular a radio chip, and an antenna for the data carrier, or a vehicle identification means having an at least partially electrically conductive film, at least one data carrier which can be read out in a contactless manner, in particular a radio chip, wherein the data carrier can be read out in multiple frequency ranges independently of one another and wherein the film is at least partially implemented as an antenna for the at least one data carrier, respectively.
Prior Art
The vehicle identification means described here are used for identifying vehicles by means of a unique identification in particular. This identification preferably contains a combination of letters and/or numbers or also other data to be uniquely assigned. For the unique assignment to a vehicle, the vehicle identification means is fastened, for example, to a so-called license plate on the front and/or rear to the vehicle body or the bumper of a vehicle. Alternatively or additionally, for example, the vehicle identification means can also be attached or glued onto a (window) pane, such as a windshield in particular. It can accordingly be used as a so-called auxiliary identification or “third identification”.
The above-described vehicle identification means are frequently forged or used without authorization for other vehicles, to which they are not assigned. This may be prevented or at least proven, for example, by using vehicle identification means, if the latter has a data carrier which can be read out in a contactless manner. For this purpose, data of the vehicle with which the identification means are associated are stored on the data carrier. In addition, the combination of letters and numbers of the actual identification or at least another unique identification code is frequently also stored in the data carrier.
The readout of the data carrier is typically performed by means of an external read device. By way of a comparison of the read out data to that of the vehicle on which the data carrier is fastened, conclusions can be drawn about possible manipulations. In particular, it may thus be established whether the identification means is assigned to the correct vehicle or a foreign vehicle.
Previously known vehicle identification means have typically been based on a film, which is particularly at least partially electrically conductive. For protection from manipulations, these means can be equipped with a hologram, which is destroyed, in particular when it is detached. Alternatively or additionally, the film can be implemented as a reflective film. Such a light-reflecting (reflective) film is used to make an identification inscription, which is typically applied in non-reflective form, better visible, in particular in the case of artificial illumination in darkness. In addition, a data carrier can be provided, which requires a separate antenna for the readout. Such vehicle identification means are accordingly complex to produce and susceptible to malfunction in the handling in particular because of the variety of different components.